Worth It
by hungryhungryhippo2594
Summary: Lydia and Stiles. Need I say more? (Stiles, Lydia M.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf. If I did, I would have already written myself in as Stiles girlfriend instead of writing Stydia FanFic.

"I'll return in a moment Lydia. Try to clear your mind and relax. Trepidation doesn't hurt as bad as they say…" Dr. Valack laughs as he walks out of her cell.. room.

Lydia doesn't know how long she has been lying in this bed at Eichen house. She remembers being trapped in the dark.. It was like she was swimming through tar. There was no light or sound or anywhere to go. Breathing was impossible. And then suddenly it was clear and she woke up screaming at the creepy nurse. She vaguely remembers escaping the creepy nurse determined to eject her with medication, fighting the guards with everything she had only to be stopped by.. Aiden? That couldn't be right though.. Aiden was dead. She remembers the gut wrenching pain she felt when she saw Ethan sobbing over his brother at the school. It wasn't that Lydia loved Aiden. Her heart had belonged to someone long before Aiden walked into her life and into her bedroom. But Aiden was a safety that she needed. A man who could help her forget her heart and element her needs. He was a haven, but not an anchor. She could stay grounded knowing that there were arms to protect her from the world. A hand to keep her from floating away those days that being a banshee seemed to drive her crazy. A mind to match her quick wit and vast knowledge. A heart that held more love than she thought was possible in this world. A heart who she secretly hoped still loved her even though she had lost her chance with him so long ago. Her anchor, her tether, her Stiles. Where was Stiles?

She thought she remembered hearing his voice in the blackness. Something about… non-trivial zeros? He brought her homework when she was laying cationic in a mental hospital?! She shakes her head to clear her mind. She must have imagined him holding her hand, pleading for her to come back. How would he be here? Why would he be here? He would have been with Malia. Her own mother was trying to kill her and she gave Stiles the love he deserved. Lydia knew he wouldn't be here with the girl who had ignored him since third grade. Yes they were best friends, but she knew the love he had once felt for her was replaced with a friendly affection.

However, while his love for her had diminished, her love for him grew wildly and steadily. She loved everything about that goofy boy. His crooked grin, and sarcastic comments that made her laugh uncontrollably. The look he got when he was thinking deeply about anything. The fierce protective love he showed for everyone in his life. The way his warm hands enveloped her cold small ones. The broad shoulders she caught herself crying on more often than not. The arms that wrapped around her and made her feel safer than anywhere in the world. The chocolate brown eyes that made her insides feel like goo..

Thinking about Stiles made her eyes water a bit. She had given up hope of any romantic relationship since he began dating Malia and she knew her chance was past. But just thinking about him made her heart ache with loneliness and fear. She knew that she was here for a reason. Valack had made it clear he had plans for her; she just didn't know what they were. Whatever pain he caused her physically could never match the pain she felt knowing that Stiles heart belonged to someone else. Her only hope was that she would die quickly and that Stiles and Scott wouldn't try to save her. She wasn't worth saving.

"Hello Lydia." Valack was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf. If I did, I would have already written myself in as Stiles girlfriend instead of writing Stydia FanFic.

"SCREAM" is the last thing she hears before she blacks out.

When she opens her eyes, she's in Stiles bedroom. She sees his board of unsolved cases with the red yarn mapping his jumbled ADHD thoughts. Lydia picks up the picture of Stiles and his mother sitting on the desk. She looked around curiously trying to remember how she got here.

She is so intently looking around she doesn't hear anyone enter the room. Suddenly she feels large warm hands at her waist and pair of soft lips grace the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Who.." She struggles to get out as she is overcome with the pleasure radiating through her body.

"Who else?" Stiles smirks as he spins her around quickly to grasp her lips with hers.

Lydia has a million questions running through her mind, but is unable to make a coherent thought as Stiles deepens the kiss. When did Stiles become so.. experienced? Her heart drops slightly as she realizes he must have been.. practicing.. with Malia. Her thoughts are muddled however when his tongue lightly strokes her bottom lip, making her tremble slightly with desire.

She opens her mouth allowing him entrance and hears him moan with pleasure and their tongues dance in way she did not know was possible.

She wraps his small arms around his neck, grabbing at his dark hair in an effort to pull him closer.

Stiles begins moving his hands up and down her sides, gripping at her small waist as if he can't seem to get enough of her either.

As she begins kissing his neck by his Adam's apple, she hears him breathing heavily

"What about Malia?" she murmurs as she feels him shudder.

"What about her? She will never hold the fascination I have for you. After all, I'm insatiable. " Stiles replies.

Fascination? All she wants is to look in those warm eyes and see the love that she used to. She knows that his feelings may have changed slightly over time, but he couldn't have changed that much could he? Why would he be kissing her like this if it was only fascination? And where did the words "insatiable" send such a deep shiver down her spine?

Wait. Why was he kissing her at all? She's locked in a room at Eichen house. How did she get here?

Lydia steps back pushing Stiles away with her right hand.

"How did you get me out?" She asks, afraid to hear the answer.

As she looks into the eyes of the boy she loves, all she can see is black. Soulless and unloving eyes, just like the eyes of the Nogitsune.

Startled, she steps back again, tripping over one of Stiles shoes haphazardly thrown on the floor, almost landing on her cute little ass until a pair of strong hands snatches at her, griping her wrists uncomfortably.

"Let go of me!" She cries, "We got rid of you! You're gone!"

"Oh Lydia, I'm never gone. There will always be strife, chaos and pain. And who better to lead me to all of that than my precious banshee?" Stiles/not Stiles says with a dark sneer.

"Where's Stiles?!' She cries, still desperately trying to pull herself away from the creature before her.

The Nogitsune cocks his head to one side and remarks "Why Lydia, didn't you notice? He's been here the whole time."

Lydia turns slowly, following the gaze of the Nogitsune.

The shoe she almost fell over is still attached to the boy it belonged to.

Lydia sees Stiles, lying dead on the floor. His beautiful brown eyes always full of life glazed over, staring at nothing.

Lydia screams.

Bolting up, as much as she can in her restraints, Lydia feels her vocal chords straining with the scream still coming from her mouth.

A deep voice interrupts her, "Good my darling, but you are going to need a bit more than that. We aren't doing this procedure for nothing. Really put your heart into your screams."

Lydia turns wide-eyed to Dr. Valack cleaning blood off of some sort of tool. She feels a warm trickle of something down the back of her neck and realizes the blood on the tool was from her own head.

Shakily she tries to ask him what he was doing but is unable to make the words come.

"Don't get too worked up Lydia. We still have a lot to do. I really thought that would bring out the scream we needed. When you came here with that boy to visit, I could tell you were in love with him. That third eye could see a lot more than you thought it could.

Lydia looked at him, panicked as to what else he would do with this information. He clearly was trying to get inside her head (literally). But why did he need her to scream? And what was he willing to do to get that scream.

As if reading her mind, Dr. Valack replied, "I need you to scream the most powerful scream you have ever experienced in your life. I'm not some comic book villain that idiotically reveals everything at the beginning. But I believe we will have a mutual understanding as we get to know each other better."

Valack stood, causing Lydia to shrink back as far as she could, unable to do anything but stare at him with wide eyes.

"Rest up Lydia! And start preparing for that scream. If you won't do it for a dream, we will just have to see how long it takes Stiles to visit again won't we?"


End file.
